Aftertime
by Anna James McGloffin
Summary: The future is never seen through the same glass. - very loosely a part of the "I Remember You" universe and narrated by an outsider.


_The fandom seemed to love the "Same as it Never Was" type-universe. Here's my alternate take on that. The story's perspective is from my original character, Emyrs Becker, from the "I Remember You" series. She's a 45 year old turtle from Germany and who met Splinter online. She visited the Hamatos in "I Remember You", which is set in an alternate universe. This is a one-shot based on my dream. The dream went further but I believe I found a good stopping point instead. Anything more will sacrifice the intention. Enjoy!_

_UPDATE: will probably upload a second version, no OC.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I really don't know how the hell I got here.<p>

Why is Raphael glaring at me? He looks severe- more than usual. Whoa. So does Leonardo and he has a giant scar on his face. Is that Donatello? What is he doing with a rusty sword? And is that Michelangelo? Baby face Mike? There isn't a single 'baby' in that face anymore.

Those Hamato boys have all grown up!

I was reading '_Elga and the Elephant Dream_' when a large glowing puddle spread beneath my body and sucked me into it. I thought I had the world's worst case of flatulence but I didn't remember eating dairy or cabbage. So I was in my happy home and then in the Hamatos' lair. Or what I thought was the lair. The only reason I knew was because of the incense and musky smell.

And the Hamatos boys staring at me like they caught me in the middle of a very questionable act. With their father and in a tutu. That kind of stare.

"Emyrs?" Mike squawked, but his blue eyes didn't twinkle. All of them had aged. Quickly. Bulky as usual, more so, and eyes that had seen far more than twenty years. Add about twenty more, I bet.

I was sitting on their couch and noticed they didn't have a television. No tv guides or a bowl of candy. The lair looked almost... empty. Not warm and inviting like it used to be. Where was their father, too?

"How did you get here, Ms. Becker?" Leonardo, always the thoughtful and probing type. He leaned over and I thought his shadow would swallow me. I cuddled with my book.

"Would it help if I told you a big glowing puddle brought me here?"

None of the boys found the humor. Donatello shrugged to his brothers.

I lowered my guard. "I'm actually hungry. I was going to make sausages and have an afternoon drink. Care to join me?"

Raphael scoffed at me, mumbled, and walked away from the group. Apparently, my apathy still pisses him off. Good to know. Leonardo helped me to my feet and actually gave the first smile I had seen since arriving. Mike offered to cook the sausages but said they didn't have the ration tickets for the alcohol.

"Raph might have some stashed in his room," Donatello dryly commented and lit a cigar. That boy has definitely changed. He actually looked pretty cool with one. Shoulders hunkered down, moody, brooding. Reminds me of someone else. Dishes clinked and water splashed from the kitchen; Mike was already on the Sausage task. At least two of them were showing hospitality.

I knew this was the future; I hadn't seen very many spells or dimensional portals to another world, but I do have a sixth and a half sense. Their home emitted sadness; something was missing. Some_one_ was missing from their lives, and before Leonardo could even open his mouth, I solved the puzzle. He stopped midway and gave me a weary smile. Out of all the boys (still boys to me!), Leonardo had changed the most; he had been the perfect picture of health. He was still bulky but nowhere near the size of his brothers, his eyes bloodshot, and his profile bonier. If Mike mentioned rations, then clearly food was becoming scarce. It was apparent which turtle was giving up his food for the others.

"I'm very happy that you all are still together," I whispered and nervously flipped through the book. I stopped at the part where Elga ate the wrong mushrooms and was hallucinating. Maybe I was doing that, too.

"Some days, we're on the verge of splitting and tearing apart."

I wanted to make him feel a little better, I suppose. "You do a wonderful job of keeping everyone glued."

He nervously chuckled, and I could hear a faint wheeze to his breath. "I can't take the credit for that."

I didn't want to keep guessing. Elga was drinking water next to a cow, and I felt as awkward as the cow in the story.

Leonardo pointed towards a soft light down the tunnel. "You need to talk to him."

And he left me to my boggling thoughts. The cow in Elga's story nuzzled and then pissed in the water. I wanted to skip the sausages and go home. I chewed on my book's corner and ambled to what I assumed was Raphael's bedroom. Dungeon. Cave. The place of no Return.

I tugged on his makeshift black curtain door. This is Raphael, I thought, a friend who helped me through a stressful time, and we gained each other's trust through a series of mental breakdowns and wild goose chases. We're completely different people. He was gold and sometimes blue, and I was all over the color wheel. At least I had a strong friend in him, if nothing else. I was never sure what he found in me. Probably aggravation.

"Don't just stand there. You're creeping me out!" I don't remember his voice ever being that raw and deep; I wondered if this future Raphael did go through with the military. He sounds scary enough for it.

I was in the bedroom within a hot second; the soft light was from a worn kerosene lantern, and he had photos and posters decorated all over his wall. A few that stood out were drawings created by a child's hands, unless Raphael really couldn't draw. Maybe that was Shadow's. They appeared to be pretty old.

"We gotta figure out how to get you back home," he more or so muttered and coughed. The coughing and wheezing were starting to concern me, but I had to put the Mother Hen away.

I dropped my book and didn't want to pick it back up. "So what's been happening for the past... uh... few years?"

"Lots of fucking shit." He almost smiled, and I almost laughed. "I'm forty three years old. I can't call you old anymore."

"Yeah you can," I teased and tugged on the curtain. "I'm two years older still."

Two years older! Unbelievable. Even though I was being humble about it, I wanted to point in his face and then berate him with geriatric names. The overwhelming feeling of wanting to stay alive and in one piece kept me from pursuing such childish humor. I really wanted to keep my teeth.

"Emyrs.." My name spilling from his mouth actually sent shivers down my spine. This didn't feel right at all. My sixth sense was becoming whole and I couldn't joke anymore. What happened to these boys? What happened to the world? Where were their friends? "I don't know why you're here, but there's a reason for it."

His eyes were a desert storm. The lantern, a fading sun.

"Good to see you again. Been a while since you left us."

So I guess I wasn't in this world anymore? Or I was back in Germany folding laundry and reading more books about Elga. Regardless, the tears were bubbling from my chest. It was coming.

"We don't cry anymore. No time for tears," he sharply but thoughtfully said. "Sit."

I stepped over Elga and her world and rested on his dense mattress. I really had no idea what to say to make the situation better. There was no way I could. I didn't know anything about this time.

"You can stay here until we find a solution. Shadow makes her rounds twice a week. Anything you need, ask her. Except for twinkies. I remember how much you liked those."

I barely heard what he said because I found two objects on a table at the foot of the bed. One, a dark gray and silver ornament, and a small chestnut box. Very important objects, I could tell.

"Say hello to Splinter." Raphael's voice faded with the kerosene's glow.

"Hello, Splinter." I assumed it was the elegant gray and silver urn.

A gloved hand moved around my shoulders, brought me closer to his body, and his beak pressed into my cheek. I almost felt violated but it wasn't a romantic gesture.

"If I touch you, I can touch Father again."

I didn't want to ask but after a brief moment, it slipped from my mouth. "My daughter?"

"Who knows. She sends Leo letters, but she's alive and well."

"April and Casey?"

He moved down to my shoulders. "California. They're coming back for us soon. That's why the lair is almost cleaned out."

"You're squeezing me, Gramps." My poor attempt at humor.

Raphael didn't respond, only coughed and kicked at something on the floor. He was trying to bring my book to the bed without breaking our bond.

"Leave it," I assured him and wondered if he moved Elga's story to the part where her handsome knight turned out to be homosexual. I always laughed at that part. A sad but funny tale. Like mine. "That book is stupid anyways. I've read it a hundred times."

"A hundred and five." His answer was automated. I forgot that I was embracing a member of the future.

The sausages were smelling good, and my stomach growled. He unlocked me from his bear grip and whipped out an inhaler and then broke out a bottle of whiskey.

"Hey, we have a guest. Good time as any." He shrugged and trailed out of the room.

I'm momentarily left alone with Splinter, myself, and … myself. Hello, me in the little chestnut box. We have a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
